The Recovery of Edmund Reid
by NickyW
Summary: **Beware spoilers if you haven't yet seen Series 3 of Ripper Street** Set after Edmund Reid's retirement to Margate with his daughter. Does Jane Cobden still fear Det Isnp Edmund Reid's very existence? An exploration of the relationship between the former Detective and Councillor Cobden.


**Authors Notes: -** Beware spoilers if you haven't yet seen Series 3 of Ripper Street.

Set after Edmund Reid's retirement to Margate with his daughter.

Does Jane Cobden still fear Det Isnp Edmund Reid's very existence?

An exploration of the relationship between the former Detective and

the Councillor of Whitechapel.

Thanks go to Amy for casting her eye over the chapter and finding my stupid mistakes!

**Disclaimer : -** I do not own the characters, I'm merely playing with them for a

while! No copyright infringement intended, for fun not profit.

**Rating:-** T ~ to be on the safe side! (I'm not sure how far this story or they

are going!

**The Recovery of Edmund Reid**

By

Nicky W

**~ Chapter One ~**

"_I am longing to be with you, and by the sea, where we can talk together freely and build our castles in the air."  
― __Bram Stoker_

_~x~_

The train journey had been a relatively short one but still Jane Cobden felt a weariness envelope her as she carefully stepped from the First Class carriage of the train.

She had agreed to visit them, more for Mathilda's sake if she was being honest. They had corresponded once or twice since his departure from London and each time she had read his letters, she would carefully fold them and bring them gently to her lips. She had made excuses for not visiting, saying how busy she was with the tenement construction, since the deeds had been transferred into her name from Obsidian estates, for she feared for her willpower. Whilst he had been here in Whitechapel she had kept her feelings under control but it was true, it seemed, absence truly did make the heart grow fonder and so finally, she had relented and agreed.

A short journey by Clarence brought her to Margate, bustling with families enjoying a summer stroll along the Promenade. Alighting from the carriage, Jane tipped the driver before turning to look out to sea. She took a deep breath and as the sea air filled her lungs she suddenly felt much calmer. Edmund was right; there was peace to be found here, amongst the throng of holiday makers, perhaps serenity?

The day was warm and as she strolled along the Promenade, she took off the light shawl that she wore and put up her parasol. She was a little early, at least a half hour before they had arranged to meet by the pier.

She looked out once again toward the sea. There were many families on the beach but as she scanned the sands her eyes fell, not upon the donkeys and their giggling young riders, but upon a man building a huge sandcastle, helped by his redheaded daughter and she found her breath to be completely taken away…

Edmund Reid had seldom felt happiness. In truth, apart from the last few months of his life the only time he had felt genuine happiness had been when Emily had gently placed his fragile baby daughter in his arms for the first time. Only then had all the dirt and grime of Whitechapel been cleansed from his mind. The feeling hadn't lasted long, though. In a matter of a few years the Ripper had materialised and had sucked all of the life and hope out of the officers of H Division. One by one, they had turned into obsessed, self- absorbed men. Aberline had been the first, so consumed by his inadequacies that it had almost been his ending. For Reid it had taken longer, but even being with his beloved Mathilda did not stop him from continually thinking about how he would trap the Ripper. Eventually even he had reached the abyss, content with seeing Drake mete out the punishment to their suspects that at first he was not able to go through with himself.

He sat back on his heels to admire his fine handiwork, and Mathilda jumped across the moat into her daddy's arms to thank him for the sandcastle he had built for her. As he stood with the help of his daughter, he looked up to the promenade but his eyes were blinded by the sun. He brought his hand up to shield his face and then he saw her. Councillor Cobden… Jane. He hadn't been sure that she would come. She had made many excuses for not visiting them, and he thought that perhaps their paths would never again cross.

He saw her wave and Edmund raised his hand in acknowledgment then gestured that they would meet her on the Promenade. He rolled down his trousers one leg at a time and then dusted off the sand that had gathered in the creases. He picked up his light jacket and slung it over his shoulder, it was far too hot to wear it. Mathilda passed him his stick with a smile and took his hand as they walked up the steps from the beach.

Mathilda looked happy and carefree; they were obviously very good for one another. Together they were complete; two parts of a whole reunited once more.

_Perhaps coming hadn't been such a bad idea,_ she thought. Her spirits were lifted as she saw how recuperated Edmund looked. He wore a light suit, much different to his formal work attire, and it suited him. His hair was a little ruffled, blown by the slight breeze that made the hot summer day bearable. He still had his limp although not as pronounced as it had once been, but he no longer wore his spectacles.

Gone was the haunted look that he had worn for the past few years, gone was the unpredictability that she had always felt when around him, and gone… was her fear of him.

~x~

**Authors Notes: -** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I cannot lie, I have no idea where this is going but hopefully enough people will think it's worth carrying on.

As always your reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome and I will do my best to reply to each one. Thank you!


End file.
